In the long-term use of a display, dust in the air will be massively accumulated on the surface of the display. Therefore, after a period of time, the brand-new outer surface of the display will become dirty. Ordinarily, the dust on the surface of the display cannot be effectively removed by simple cleaning manners, such as a cleaning manner combining a cleaning cloth with clean water.